


How To Die Very Painfully In ^&%^$#% Steps

by bookwormr27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Idiots in Love, Lust, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, their stupid your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormr27/pseuds/bookwormr27
Summary: He was standing there, all sharp edges and unfortunate handsomeness, when he saw me he practically lunged forward. I fancy that I could already see the madness gleaming in his eyes.“Welcome to my chamber!” he shouted with uncanny glee; a snake like grin plastered across his face, “You- dear sir have been carefully selected-he paused here, he was always a dramatic git- “To help me summon Solomon Rose.” He beamed at me like it was great news. “Aren't you excited!”
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	How To Die Very Painfully In ^&%^$#% Steps

Idiots aren’t very rare. Everywhere I go they seem to be their clustering together, their collective stupidity astounding . Every realm, era, lifetime.

Everywhere.

So when I felt the familiar tug of being summoned, I was interested but ignored it, afterall who would be stupid enough to summon me? But the tugging was insistent, someone was calling me.

I answered. Of course I did, I didn't have much of choice now did I? It feels horrible being summoned, like your drowning and being set on fire simultaneously, not that you humans cared(and you wonder why demons are grumpy about being summoned?).

Where was I? Oh yes. My summoner

He was standing there, all sharp edges and unfortunate handsomeness, when he saw me he practically lunged forward. I fancy that I could already see the madness gleaming in his eyes.

“Welcome to my chamber!” he shouted with uncanny glee; a snake like grin plastered across his face, “You- dear sir have been carefully selected-he paused here, he was always a dramatic git- “To help me summon Solomon Rose.” He beamed at me like it was great news. “Aren't you excited!”

Now those who know me will tell you that I’m very articulate, I know exactly what to say and when to say it. The very epitome of charm and suaveness. I knew a situation like this would require a certain degree of tact. I carefully choose my words to be as unoffensive as possible.

“Your insane.” I said a touch of hysteria weighing my tone. “A psycho, you prolly’ have room to torture people and everything, a real Jack Terrence.”

The smile had disappeared and instead been replaced with blank look, their was look of predatory...anticipation? Gleaming in his achromatic eyes. “I gather you won’t help me then.”

“Well duh.”

And this absolute idiot clapped his hands together and a searing pain shot through my spine before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is????if people like it ill update??comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
